


The Consulting Detective, The Captain & the Clingy Ex

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Branding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Investigations, M/M, Military Kink, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Tension, a little filth, drugged, hidden sexuality, masterbate, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been asked to aid in an investigation at a military base. There have been crimes committed against new recruits that are bizarre in nature. Captain John Watson teaches a class but is almost retired. After taking a bullet in the War for Queen and Country he didn't quite know what to do with himself so a quiet desk job seemed nice. Blackmail, sex tapes and a younger man cloud the investigation... can Sherlock and John's budding relationship survive the investigation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock Holmes meet Captain John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> I have limited knowledge of military 'talk' and procedures, especially in Great Britain so apologies if anything is not exact.  
> Also, if anyone is triggered by  
> -blackmail  
> -hate crimes  
> -military situations  
> -non-consensual touching  
> Please be warned these are part of the story but short.  
> If you are disturbed by male/male sex please do not read.

Captain John Watson is in the Queen's Royal Air Force. At 35ish his retirement was looming in the distance. He was getting up in age, even tho he wasn't necessarily that old. No more wars for him. He had done his bit. He had served his Queen and Country bravely but his body was tired. He took his bullet for Britain.He wantd to settle down.Wife, 2.5 kidss, a dog- the usual, 'normal' progression of life... execept- it wasn't. Not for him. He had been in the Service for so very long and only a few times succumbed to carnal pleasures with other males- even tho those were the ones he craved. He had relationships with women. Those he could flaunt out in the open and even get a pat on the back from his comrades. But his homosexual relationships were hidden, clandestine affairs in covert areas under the cover of night. To a point that added to the excitement- the forbidden. But it always ended up taking its toll on both involved and they eventually parted ways more for the fact that the sneaking around was becoming too difficult as so those romances were short lived. John told himself that what he felt toward men was just because of the environment he was in for so many years... and men under intensely stressful situations need to be able to turn to someone for comfort and physical affection to be able to keep going. He found some comfort in the once weekly class he taught on trauma and the battlefield. But it wasn't the same.

Sherlock Holmes was a genius to some extent. It depended on the subject matter. His 'mind palace' was only full of important information (important to him but sometimes trivial to others) and the rest of the information he filtered thru each day was garbage which didn't make the cut for the 'mind palace'. He did have the most ingenous manner of looking at things- he was often sought after by the police to aid in murder inquiries and the like. For all his brilliance in Chemistry he was shit in personal interactions. And for all his physical beauty he was so socially awkward people learned quickly how to interact with him, or ho to stand clear. He had had a few relationships in his 25 years. Some with girls just because he wanted to 'experiment' and he didn't enjoy how those came out. Women were too needy, he thought, too touchy feely and wanted you to guess what they wanted instead of just coming out and saying it. Boring. Their drama was sooooo dull. His male relationships however seemed to render better results after much experimentation. Physically he enjoyed the sturdy muscles, the firm grip, the similar pleasure factors and reactors. There wasn't much to guess. He like to be the submissive but not necessarily in a formal, dominant/submissive relationship. Just in general he preferred the other man to hold the reigns. Less for Sherlock to have to be responsible for. But pleasureable for both. Since most people did not like Sherlock Holmes, the men he was in relationships with didn't want to go public. His 'idiot savant' ways of behaving woul be seen as a weakness in the partner who decided to be with him, therefore no one wanted an association with that name. Most of these interactions were short- he wasn't a man to cuddle and felt that was a weakness in others... and when you let your guard down your armor slips and Sherlock was never a man to be found vulnerable. 

On base, Capt. Watson was getting ready for a madatory base meeting. He had heard whispers that there had been assaults on base involving new recruits. And the words 'hate crime' also were being used. He filed into the grey colored auditorium and took his seat. Mondays were Dress Blues Day so all the men and women in uniform had to wear their formal uniforms with their pins, medals, etc. John of course couldn't help but notice how attractive certain people- men and women- looked on these Mondays. He always liked wearing his dress uniform because it made him feel more powerful in a way... more validated in his position and as a soldier. General Ham walked into the auditorium and took his place on the stage. Everyone was on their feet and gave their salute. 

"At ease soldiers. Thank you for meeting here this morning on such short notice but a situation has arisen needing our immediate attention. Now, everyone here has had mandatory training in what constitutues a 'hate crime' and know that anything of that sort- discriminating or openly bullying someone because of their sex, sexual orientation or religious affiliation is stricting prohibited and is not acceptabe behavior, which if found to be guilty , would lead to possible dishonorable discharge and civilian charges also. There is also court marshall if necessary. Still, there are individuals who feel they are above the law. Above the standards of our Majesty the Queen. These individuals have been involved in 5 crimes that we are aware of so far. We have asked this civilian, Sherlock Holmes to aid us in our investigations. While some of his methods are... unorthodox, he comes highly recommended by New Scotland Yard and others higher up the chain. Mr. Holmes, if you would care to... address the room?"

Sherlock walked forward to the microphone. In front of him everyone was in various dress uniforms, their ribbons displayed on their chests that told the story of their military service. He knew he would need a sort of assistant, and he knew he probably was going to be met with much resistance. He had been the victim of plenty of bullying growing up, but as he got older and Mycroft helped him to hone the skills that made him different into weapons to use against those that would try to hurt him. That tactic didn't exactly gain him any more friends, however, more enemies one would say. But there were some who looked upon his uniqueness and talents with admiration and fascination, and he did get a high from generally always being the smartest one in the room- unless Mycroft was around. He fixed his shirt sleeves at the cuffs and began to speak. 

"Good morning. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I am the world's only consulting detective. I have been brought here to help investigate an important matter. Those among you who are responsible will be found, I have no doubt about that.I already have six theories... ok maybe two so far. I can 'read' people like an open book. In or out of uniform. If I need you I will come find you and if you need me you know I am staying at the hotel on base. I will be needing an assistant, however. Thank you for your time and if anyone has the availability to help that has a medial background please meet me after assembly. Good day." He stepped back from thepodium and was counting in his head, seeing how long it would take for an assistant to present themselves. 

"Capt. John Watson! Can you please come down here?" The General called out to John, who made his way down to where the other two men where. The two men immediately sized eachother up from head to toe.

John Watson was small, but fit. He had a cane, which wasn't necessary and more than likely for a psychosomatic pain. He has been shot in his left shoulder. He is a war Veteran. Probably nearing 40. Honest. Trustworthy. And very dashing in his dress uniform. Shit! Thought Sherlock, that was one more deduction than I meant to make.

John looked at Sherlock Holmes. He was very tall , slim but probably toned. Public school attitude. Probably doesn't have alot of friends. But god, that mouth is gorgeous. Shit why am I thinking about that at a time like this?

The General coughed to break the lengthy stare.

"So you were a battle-field, in the action doctor during the war?"

"Yes, I helped injured soldiers under-fire and also trained at St. Barts Hospital in London. But I sit behind a desk now."

"So you've seen violent deaths, strange wounds, under pressure to find the answers?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, loads. More than anyone should see. Far too much."

"Want to see some more? Help me solve this case?"

"Oh god yes." John tried to hold in his excitement. "If there is anything I can do to help, plus it gets me from behind my desk then I want in. Why don't you come by my office and we can get tea brought in and discuss the particulars of the case. Since we'll be a team we should get off on the right foot, get to know each other."

Sherlock gave him a slightly odd look and the General suddenly felt awkward. John blushed and gave a salute to the General and a nod to Sherlock.


	2. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time for the men. First real opportunity to get to know one another and discuss the case. Sherlock at one point starts talking with his hands and knocks a mug of tea onto the Captain... he tries to help. Sexual tension ensues.

John went back to his office, Googling Sherlock Holmes and read up on the case files. Sherlock was on time, and John was still in his dress blues but had relaxed the collar a bit. His office was small but had a window, and was located at the far end of the top floor, and he didn't mind one bit. It was quiet and warm and he could think when the job required it. He knew that the recruits involved in the case up to this point had physical trauma and altho their were no deaths, he had the most availability and he liked a good challenge. Working with Sherlock should prove fruitful, he thought.

Suddenly Sherlock was in the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, please, do come in. Have a seat right over here, I've just had some tea and sandwhiches sent up."

John waved him over to a very small area with two chairs and a tiny table. When they sat down, Sherlock's legs were so long that they touched Dr. Watson. He coughed and tried to act as if he hadn't noticed and wasn't bothered. Sherlock looked even more delicate yet sculpted up close, his fingers were so, so very long as they reached for the tea. 

"Please, please call me Sherlock. Unless you prefer formalities. Nice office. Must afford you enough space to feel important with your job but hidden enough you would need directions to find you, so not much unnecessary socializing." 

"Wow, that... pretty much sums me up yes. That's quite a trick". He smiled warmly at Sherlock.

"Its not a trick I simply observe. I can often tell so much about a person without them saying a word." He looked at John, who tried to hide his smile.

"So Dr. Watson, or Captain Watson, what information do we have so far regarding these inquiries?". He looked intently at the doctor. John hesistated at first because he IS active duty, but they would be no doubt working outside regular office hours.

"Dr. or Capt. Watson are fine when we are out and about during the regular work day- but in this office, or off base or after hours you can call me John. I, I was hoping we could get to know eachother a little better since we'd be working closely together on this investigation. If thats weird or whatever, we don't have to- share..." John suddenly felt silly and wished he could rewind that whole statement.

"Ok, Capt. Watson. I know you served in either Afghanistan or Iraq. You are terribly lonely the way you isolate yourself in this office and the way you make your availability to the students very limited; you have a psychosomatic limp and you don't need that cane actually.It makes you self conscious and feel older than your years. You seem fit so I imagine you are in a league that meets regularly where you can have a pint as well, since drinking alcohol helps you to not be so self conscious. You have a sibling that you don't see or talk to that often- I saw the dust mark left where you picked up the picture to hide in your desk. You seem  
to be a very cautious and conscientious person in your manners and want the person you are talking with to feel important and heard. You are better one-on-one than in a crowd. I can stop there if you think I've overstepped-"

"No- wow. That was bloody brilliant! Honestly wow."

"Thats not the reaction I ususally get from people" Sherlock said with his head slightly bowed. "They usually say piss off." Both men grin.

"Well, I am very impressed. I can see why you were brought in as a civilian because of those analytical skills, and I suppose my involvement was right schedule and ability to triage wounds and we both probably have a good eye for clues, good feel of what the perpetrators have left us." John stood to get more tea. He returned with a full mug, and Sherlock began to speak when his hands became animated and he knocked the mug into the Captain.

"Captain Watson, I am so sorry, here let me help- ahhh, oh, here!" 

Sherlock had found some rags and was rubbing on the patches of tea in the doctor's uniform. It just so   
happened that the tea was splashed on the blouse of the uniform and there was also an unfortunate puddle in the crotch area. Sherlock and John were a bungle of arms as Sherlock tried to dab out the stains and John was trying to get the man away- mainly because being so close to him, he could smell his shampoo, maybe aftershave and a hint of cologne. Expensive. All this, plus the man bent down at his crotch since they were standing, was making him very hard and he wanted to hide this fast. 

"Mr. Holmes! Sherlock! Thank you, very much for the help, but how about you sit back down and I will handle this. My God, if someone had come in just now that would have been very hard to explain... you on your knees, pawing at my crotch ha. Give me a second, I always keep an extra uniform here in the office, I'll be a quick change." 

He cleared his throat and grabbed the clothes from a drawer at his desk, then went behind a little wall that had a mirror at a sink at the entrance. Sherlock tried not to look, but he glanced at the image in the mirror and saw the large scar on the Captain's upper chest/almost shoulder area. Must have been shot- bloody hell, he thought. 

When John reappeared he was as dapper as ever, and was finishing buttoning his blouse. Sherlock caught a glimpse of a patch of golden chest hair. This room was closing in on him. John had him suffocating with want. It was clouding his brain for the investigation. But John, Captain John Watson, Dr. Watson- so many role plays were going thru his mind of what he wanted to do to that man and have done to him. He knew he would have to releave his tension later. He attempted to gain focus back to the case.

"I do hope I can help with the investigation, altho I'm much more brilliant at Chemistry than other areas, I've been told, so I'll do my best. But I do consult with Scotland Yard frequently. Keeps me out of touble. Mostly." Sherlock flashed John a wry grin.

"Well here is what I know about the case if you are wanting to jump right in: 5 new recruits -4 males and 1 female were all drugged, branded with an H on the back of their shoulder. One attempted sexual assault. Or at least staged to look like one.   
Failed attempt, she woke up before the attacker could do more than pull down her shorts. We are needed to asses their wounds, mental health status, if they are still fit to serve and any evidence we can collect. Shall we meet here tomorrow at 06:00 so we can get more out of the day?" John of course is an early riser. 

"I am normally not a morning person, so I will do my best. Thats if I actually sleep which I don't do much of. The work and other things keep my mind awake and running like a machine until I solve something or get a handle on it. Do you- I mean- do you live on base? Do you recommend anything?I may start the investigation tonight, not lose any steam. Besides, people communicate differently when they are in civilian clothes after work."

"Well, um... there is a pub on base that is has busy enough pedestrian traffic but not too loud. Not sure if tonight is a live band night or not." John kept wondering if this guy was really that dedicated to the job or if he just wanted to spend more time with him, after hours... he was hoping both were correct. 

"As for your other question, yes- I do live on base. Nothing fancy. Trying to save up whatever I can, so I live in some barracks just for Captains on the other side of the instillation. Not to shabby but thats just me." 

"Excellent- meet me at my hotel at 9 tonight and we'll see what we can dig up, before meeting with the others tomorrow. See you then, John." 

Felt a little naughty calling him by his first name, even though he said to, because he was a ranking officer. It almost felt intimate. Sherlock extended a hand to shake. John met it with his own and contact was made. Both Sherlock and John felt a surprising surge as their eyes met and clasped hands shook twice-no- three times. John's cought broke the shake.

"Alright then- see you tonight Mr. Holmes- sorry, Sherlock. I really hope this is a useful partnership for all involved."


	3. Hotel is bugged, John is jealous, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock meet up at the pub on base to find some Intel for the case. They end up finding much more. Sherlock's hotel room is bugged and John offers his place.

John was a few minutes early, eager and a bit nervous about 'going out with Sherlock even though it wasn't the real 'going out'. He was wearing his staple outfit of cardigan, vest, button down, jeans and his Pumas. He felt those were safe choices. He knocked on Sherlock's door. Almost immediately he was pulled into the room. Shades were pulled closed, TV on loudly and the only light was coming from a sliver in the bathroom.

"Sherlock what in the hell-" John had started to ask.

Sherlock leaned in putting both hands on the door behind John and leaned in to whisper in his ear. " John, I think this room is bugged. I was also followed after I left you this afternoon. This may be bigger than I originally planned." 

John got goose bumps as the taller man talked in his ear. He smelled gorgeous! Sherlock moved his face in front of John's. They were partially lit by the only light in the room. John didn't know where to look, but when he looked up, his eyes were met by Sherlock. 

"Sherlock-why are we whispering? Do you really think you are being bugged? But why? Have you been hiding like this all night? Grab some things and come with me after the pub you can stay with me til we figure this out, ok?"

The thought of being alone with the younger detective thrilled him beyond measure. Their faces were so close they could have kissed. Sherlock moved to his other ear, dropping his arms from over John's head. "Let me get a few things and change my shirt for tonight." 

As Sherlock walked away and opened the bathroom door more ajar to allow more light into the room- John hitched his breath. Sherlock was shirtless and shoeless, quietly trying to get done all the things he needed to do. But John couldn't help but be thankful for that light because as the other man reached for something or whatever- he got to see those lean, muscular muscles in action. He had absolutely toned abs and the long trunk of a swimmer. He must not eat very much, John thought. If that was his boyfriend or lover he would feed him up... even a good 5lbs would be better than nothing. That's not to say who he saw in front of him wasn't absolutely breathtaking, because he was. John watched in silence the comical theatrics of this man trying to pack and dress at the same time. Finally he was packed, shiny shoes on, and lastly was a purple dress shirt. 

Sherlock turned to face the Captain to ask him a question but was stopped when he realized the Captain was not listening to him at all... his eyes were transfixed on Sherlock's large sinewy hands as they played with the small buttons to put on the shirt. Sherlock laughed to himself. He normally had this effect on women, and sometimes men, though much less frequently. While he himself was secure in his homosexuality he deduced from the beginning that John must spend a lot of time hiding that part of him away, probably from a disapproving father and/or family and IF he had ever acted on those desires it must have been ages ago. As Sherlock finished John finally closed his mouth with a lick to his lips and they left. 

They hadn't noticed anyone following them from the little hotel, but they knew at the pub they were more exposed. Once they got there they found a booth toward the side and back... it was close enough to see who was there, if John recognized anyone in particular, and with the lights dimmed the small booths were all but hidden in shadows. 

"Very quaint this place" ,Sherlock attempted some humor seeing as how he was practically yelling at the doctor to be heard over the music. 

John chuckled and went up to order him a lager and Sherlock had wanted a Jameson. It took a few minutes and as he waited he looked around. He knew that he was there... this... 'ex' and he hoped he wouldn't start any shit tonight. When he looked back at their table, his ex Shaun was sitting there talking to Sherlock. He hurried along the bartender then left her more than they were worth and headed for the table. He could barely contain his anger at seeing Shaun very close to the detective and the detective whispering in his ear. As John practically flung the drinks onto the table, Shaun and Sherlock looked up at him.

"I need you to leave Shaun- now!" John was fuming. 

"Hey now don't go getting ahead of yourself old man, you know I own you.... besides, this new piece thinks he's so fucking clever... you probably told him everything about me so he would say those things!"

"I haven't mentioned a damn word about you but one day your luck will run out you little bastard, now fuck off." 

"Tsk tsk Captain Watson lest I get in a right state and have to find someone to talk to." 

Watson didn't lose his stare but he did gulp. Shaun went back over to the people he came with. John let out a huge sigh. 

"I am terribly sorry you had to see that... he's an old... acquaintance of mine and we didn't part on good terms." 

A few moments of silence went by, all the while John's mind was churning. "What were you two whispering about while I was away, if you don't mind me asking?" John tried desperately to sound only midly interested. 

"Well, he sat down and asked me what I was doing with an old man like you and that I was so beautiful, he wanted desperately to suck my cock- but I told him every aspect about his manners were beyond reproach and how badly he must have been brought up to be the man he is today ,not to mention the bad breath, who thought he could come get a piece of ass for the night. I knew you two must have had a history by the way he watched you but was talking to me." 

"Blimey Sherlock! I am so embarrassed, I wish I could say I was surprised but I'm not. Just out of curiosity... how did you answer the other two questions?" He knew he was treading very close to a line that shouldn't be crossed... but probably would be. 

Sherlock thought for a moment. Maybe John was interested after all. Only one way to know and that was to tell him and show him the answers. He leaned toward John's ear with his face away from the crowd. 

"To the first question I said I didn't come here with an old man so I think he had you mistaken for someone else... and for the second... I wouldn't mind getting my dick sucked, but not by him...was hoping YOU the man for the job" ,and with that he licked John's earlobe and under the table used his whole hand to grab the man's package, "Captain Watson." 

John leapt up from the table and started his hasty exit. Sherlock followed suit in a much calmer way so people would pay less attention to them. Once outside, Sherlock finally caught up to John about a quarter of a mile up the road. 

"John! John! Stop and talk to me for fucks sake". 

John didn't know if they were being followed or not.

"Sherlock... just... shut up. Please. Did Shaun put you up to that little display back there?"

Trying to find some way to calm down, he crouched down under a tree, breathing hard but trying harder to control it. 

"John- talk to me. Maybe I can help in some way... but listen, that...' advancement' was all me- that asshole deserves no credit". John looked up at the man, believing in what he said. 

"So that... display back there... that was just for my benefit? How did you know I would have accepted or not?"

"Well, to be honest I thought possibly from our first meeting that you were at the very least bisexual. Trust me, I was shocked at how fast I felt something toward you. Then when you suggested this place, I could see that if you took a date here of either sex you could easily enjoy their company and minor flirtations while being seen out with them, which would make them happy instead of feeling hidden away, so you probably have taken more males here since it could look to an outsider two blokes are having a pint together. Then when Shaun approached, laying it all on very thick, I knew he was doing it to make you jealous. He felt threatened by me-well, us together... so after he left I thought I may have had a chance and then we are out here in the Fall wind under a tree... so I miscalculated somewhere... anyhow, lets get out of this and head to your place if the offer still stands?"

"Yes, yes the offer still stands. Absolutely."


	4. Fuck Me, Captain Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Kinky smut. Military kink. A little gun kink. Sexy times xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Gun kink  
> Military kink

No way could the Great Sherlock Holmes have missed the part where Shaun threatened him about having something on him. He hoped it never would come to light, if he was lucky enough to get the money together to pay him which was no easy task. 

As they walked into the little flat, within the building of other officer flats, Sherlock commented on how quiet it was.

"Well, the Term is almost over and many have already deployed. I can't deploy because of my PTSD and my shoulder still isn't perfect, but I gave up on physical therapy a while back. Seemed pointless so I'm not soldier material anymore. I love it though... Being in battle, bullets whizzing by, the constant threat of death all around you.... adrenaline is a hell of a drug... and of course saving or at least trying to save my brothers in arms was important to me, too." 

Sherlock paced around the tiny place as he listened to the other man speak. 

"Will you be safe enough here Sherlock? Could I be bugged,too?" 

Sherlock spun around on his heels. "Should be quite fine, although tomorrow while we are out may be a different story. Anywhere else off-base we could go, if necessary, to hide out?" 

"Well, there is a kind of cottage out about 30min West right on the Coast. Not alot of travelers there this time of year, so yea, thats a good back up. Everyone knows about it, Officer Rank and above, but thats it." He cleared his throat and looked away. 

Sherlock knew he was hiding something and he would figure it out.

"I don't have alot of furniture here since I mainly sleep here and occupy myself in my office or classroom. And the heat can be a bit iffy, but I should have some extra blankets if that happens. Not much hot water either, we are each allocated, especially me with my pension so if you want to go tonight-you can- I can go first thing in the morning." 

Sherlock decided to try his best to shower quickly and not think about his hand on John's cock just hours earlier, wishing they could be ripping eachother's clothes off instead of proabably tea and telly. Shit. Fuck. Sherlock completely he forgot he slept naked and since this place was so sparse he didnt want to upset John by walking around in just a sheet. And morning wood waking on the couch- embarrassing. Sherlock cracked open the bathroom door.

"Um, John I hate to do this to you but can I borrow a sleep shirt and shorts or pants? I usually sleep naked and I'd rather not embarass myself by relying on a sheet" he gave an apologetic smile. The one that usually worked on Molly when he needed something she probably wouldn't want to give.

"Was I wrong about any of my deductions from after the pub?" He heard a shout from the bedroom-

"Ah, no actually you were pretty spot on. I just don't like talking about it that much. Was burned before..."

John came to the door of the bathroom with a RAF crested shirt and athletic shorts, which Sherlock would never in his life be seen in dead or alive, but he was desperate. When he came out and stood at the corner of the living area space of the 'open concept' apartment, John could not help but check out the detective. He looked so much sexier in that than in any sheet on any bed in the world. His hair was moist from the shower, his newly cleansed skin was lumious and betrayed his 30-odd years, more like mid-20s at the most. The shirt hugged his torso in all the right places, seeing as how it was having to stretch down for a tall man than expand for a shorter one. And those shorts. Those fucking shorts should be made illegal for him to wear. They make John want to do all sorts of sinful things to the wearer.They framed his long, toned legs and thighs perfectly.

Sherlock chuckled outloud to catch John's attention. John realized he had been caught out and turned 5 shades of red. An experiment came into Sherlock's mind.

"See anything of interest Captain Watson?" Sherlock looooved saying his official title and John fucking loooved to hear it from his mouth. 

"Shit! I am so sorry -fuck I should have more control than that." 

"Why do you need control Captain? Its just the two of us here..." 

He walked closer over to the couch where John had been sitting watching t.v. He moved the seated man's legs apart and stood where his crotch was inches in front of his face.

He leaned into John's ear, "I promise I can be quiet, Sir."

"Sh-Sherlock are you sure? What kind of game is this 'Officer & the what?" 

John was trying hard not to touch until he knew their game and any rules.

"And recruit... 'Officer and recruit'... now get over here and put me thru my paces, please, Officer." 

Sherlock walked away to the center of the room where a giant, thick, soft rug was laying. John couldn't believe his luck that this guy he just met happened to have a military kink, or at least wanting to be submissive to his dominance. He needed to get his head right, clear out all the drama of the night so they could have some proper good fun. 

"Holmes! Front and center. Do not look me in the eyes unless you have express permission to do so. I am your assigned Captain of this course and you will obey me or suffer the consequences. I want you to do 20 pushups by the time I return."

Sherlock could not remember the last time he had done that. But he did as he was told and John went into his room only to return in his battle fatigue pants, unloaded weapon on the hip, and a mouth gag. Fuck. Me. Sherlock was in  
stunned silence, looking up at his Captain.

'Ok Sherlock, I haven't played this way in quite sometime. But my rules are that you have a safe word, you use it at any time and as many times as necessary; in the event you are gagged and can't speak, two taps on my shoulder or slaps on the floor and we stop. The gag is up to you, and the unloaded gun is just as a prop- does not get used if you are afraid of it and I promise  
it will not be inserted into your anus. Mouth is a yes, if you let it. Have anything to add?" 

Sherlock hoped he hadn't said anything important because he was staring at this beautiful blond/greying soldier standing  
over him and he couldn't wait to start. John sighed, thinking to himself Sherlock probably heard none of that so he would check consent frequently. 

"Ok, Holmes, on your back and give 10 sit ups. None of that girly shit! Here, I will hold your feet to help steady you. Wait. Holmes! On your knees!" 

John rose up, spreading his feet as he stood. "Are you wearing underpants under those military issued shorts??" 

"No, Captain Watson. I had none clean. What is my punishment, Captain?" He hoped it was something dirty and sexy. He wanted to know what game John really had.

"Well, Holmes... thats difficult to say. You are in strict violation of dress code. This one time I will let you work it off, next time its going on record. Lose the shirt for a start." John swallowed hard thinking about exploring this Adonis further. "How do you think you can please your Captain to make this incident disappear?" 

Sherlock walked him backwards until he was on the couch. John had no choice but to sit down. Sherlock straddled his lap. He took the gun from its holster. It was indeed unloaded he confirmed for himself. The he took it on both hands, touching it delicately, looking at every part. The he started to lick it- from the handle up and across to the end of the chamber. It was the most indecent and erotic thing John had ever seem in his years of service, and he had heard about some freaky sex and seen injuries. He blushed down his chest and up his neck into his cheeks. Sherlock was simulating his cock and  
he knew it. He took the gun from Sherlock, then pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Kiss me you naughty fuck- you just keep getting deeper into it don't you?"

The kiss was oh so wet. Noisy with moans and urgency. Sherlock scratched down the doctor's chest and felt his growing erecting underneath his ass. Sherlock's erection was threatening to undo the seams to his thin shorts. John ran his hands along Sherlock's inner thighs, with one hand continuing the journey under the fabric to his cock, warm with want and aching for release. When he made contact he immediately bucked up. Sherlock grabbed on to the back of the couch behind the doctor's head.

"Fuck yes John, ooo yes touch me like you touch yourself"! A slap came across his cheek. 

"Thats Captain Watson you fucker, or Sir!". 

Sherlock's mouth leaned in toward the man's ear, the man who held his pleasures in his hand and whispered against it.

"Im so sorry Captain Watson, my Captain... you make me feel so alive, mmmmm, make me yours, mark this slut as yours pl-please".

John held Sherlock by the hips as he stood up, then layed him on the rug. He pulled his hand from the man's  
shorts, precum glistening on his hand as he did so, and took the shorts off in one tug. He got up and went to his room and brought back condoms and lubricate. With a head tilt as he lifted the items, Sherlock gave a nod. He wanted that man, in him, tonight. Right fucking now. John's body hovered over Sherlock's, letting the detective's naked cock rub against his rough fabric and moaning at the contact. They kissed again and it felt more real than part of a game. As their noses touched their eyes met and whatever the shift from play to real, it was felt by both men. Sherlock flipped them so that John was on his back. He smiled and kissed here and there. John put his hands behind his head to resist the urge to thread them both into Sherlock's gorgeous curls. Sherlock traveled further south and was so careful and adoring with John's cock that John felt he could erase every blow job he had ever had in the history of his life. That gorgeous fucking cupid's bow on that sumptuous mouth on that chiseled face. Fuck this man was just both a blessing and a curse, he thought he would find out sooner than later. Sherlock came  
up for a kiss after taking John in... ALL of him in, and down his lusty throat. The combo of his entire cock disappearing down his warm throat, then coming up to put his tongue down his throat left him a little disjointed. He held Sherlock for a moment. 

"Are you sure, ya know, about going further?"

"Of course Im sure John I would have said so otherwise... but lets hold each other like this a few minutes more.... I can't remember the last time I let someone hug me let alone all the rest. So yes- my mind and body are in agreement- we want to be fucked. A good 'seeing to' or whatever stupid thing people say"

"Sherlock only old senile people use those words in that context you git". 

A play wrestle fight ensued. It got real again when John was on Sherlock's back with his bare chest, dampened by sweat , touching the other man's lean back curvature, his still exposed dick rutting now against the bottom man's pert are.

"Now looks like I've got you were I want you, Holmes... let me do the honors of getting you ready. You ready to get fucked by these strong fingers? Huh? Cause they are nothing compared to the fucking you'll get with my cock!" 

Sherlock almost came at all the dirty talk. It was perfect. He felt John tremble with the lube as he entered his first finger, inch by inch. John couldn't help rutting against Sherlock's inner thigh, as the second and third fingers went in. Now, Sherlock was jutting back against John's fingers, not waiting for the sensations to come to him- he went to them. 

John layed flush with Sherlock's back as he did this and talked low and deep in his ear " my my you are an eager slut- you want this cock, don't you Holmes? Beg for it! Plead for it and its yours!" 

He removed his fingers slowly and got the condom ready. Sherlock wanted to cry at the loss. 

'Captain Watson, Sir! I want... I need... I am desperate for you to be inside me! Fuck me Sir, you're the only one. I'm yours" Sherlock panted out. 

John slid right into Sherlock, one smooth glide, to the hilt. John was bent over Sherlock's back, not wanting to lose the intimacy of the moment.

"You are gorgeous inside and out Sherlock! I don't deserve you! You brilliant. beautiful. animal!" Each punctuated with a thrust. 

His sweat was dripping down Sherlock's back and he loved how messy it all was. Sherlock had never before felt so safe and carefree sexually to be himself, but things could change tomorrow. With John, and how he was with him. In the light of day with people around.

John reached around to caress and take care of Sherlock's heavy member, pumping in rythm with his thrusts.

"John, Captain... fuck... Im Im... cumming oh God oh God John John My Captain John ah oooooo fuck that was... fucking beautiful..." and his head rested on the rug as the man behind him met his climax as Sherlock got his. His hands planted firmly on Sherlock's hips, John came like a freight train, moaning and chanting Sherlock's name over and over. He was overwhelmed by the sensations and this alabaster angel who just let him inside.

John kissed up and down Sherlock's back as he removed himself. Then he held the younger man in his arms before both cleaned up and headed for bed, where late night laughs and whispers could be heard in the still night until they fell deep asleep...


	5. A Night at the XXX Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John start the investigation and get a great lead. They get some great information, and Sherlock stumbles upon something unexpected involving John. Later, they observe the evidence and end up... well just fucking really. Sherlock gets off on what's on screen. The next day a plan is hatched to catch the bad guy.

The next morning, the men dressed and headed over to meet Gen. Ham at the base clinic where the victims were being treated. 

"Now I suppose you'll be wanting to speak with each recruit individually so we should probably get started with number 1" the General said to the two men.

"That wont be necessary... if we could have all the males in one room and the girl separate. If that is ameanable to all?" Sherlock was using his 'duh isn't it obvious' voice. 

The other two men nodded to each other and did as the detective wished. Sherlock literally had been fighting with himself all morning so as to not pounce on John every chance he got once his uniform was on. He looked so masculine and authoritative and fuck he was getting hard again and this was not the time or the place. Sherlock felt the girl might be more forthcoming with John since he was so kind and gentle with the fairer sex, while he would tackle the male recruits, getting down to the brass tacks of their experiences. Sherlock had two theories so far.

"Hello Gentlemen, my name is Sherlock Holmes. Ive been asked to come talk to you about your experiences with these attacks but lets answer two questions for me first... 1) who else knows you are homosexual and 2) are you being blackmailed?" 

The room was silent as Sherlock patiently waited for answers. All 4 men had been invited to a party and then to some 'after party' in another barrack but blacked out til the next day, remembering nothing. One started to talk about the blackmail but the others told the guy to shut up. None of them denied being gay which was an admission in itself, and even after being branded they would not say the identity of the culprit. And all branding happened on the same night. He wondered if John's interview was going better than his.

John had walked into the room, with a female MP present of course to make her feel comfortable. She crossed her lefs under the table and didn't make eye contact. John wasn't surprised. On the battlefield their had been too many 'unfortunate events' as they would be called but he knew what they really meant. And he examined and helped as much as he was allowed.

"Hello. My name is Captain John Watson. I am here working with a detective to try and figure out what has happened to you and the other recruits. I was hoping to get a look at your wounds and see what you could tell me about all this." 

The smile was not one of pity but of genuine care. She looked at him and finally let her medical gown open in the back. John carefully looked at the wound. The H had begun to scab. The medics had done a good job of taking care of it. The military was also offering plastic surgery to the five recruits. He asked her about the night it happened and she said she had met this really cute guy at a party, and they were drinking and laughing and the next thing she knew she woke up outside her dorm with her shorts down and the H burned on the back of my shoulder.  
" What kind of freak does that?" she asked, confusion on her face.  
"Not sure but we are certainly going to find him... can you remember anything about this guy from the party you met up with?" 

Her description sounded just like Shaun. What had happened sounded so odd, even for Shaun. But the description fit. Back outside he and the detective compared notes. Sherlock wanted to have a look around Shaun's barracks or wherever he stayed. When they tried the barracks he was no longer there but in a private room. John felt weird being amongst Shaun's things, but not weird about the breaking in. Sherlock immediately picked up on the fact that Shaun was gay, that he was upset over a failed relationship, was blackmailing people but he wasn't sure for what or how. Something caught his eye while John was carefully looking thru a drawer when he saw it on a shelf, almost hidden by textbooks. He saw a video labeled 'Captain o' Captain'. After his behavior with John the other night at the pub he knew it must me Captain John Watson. He hid the tape in his large coat. Then he called John's attention over to see that there was a collection of tapes- 4 to be exact. Sherlock was sure there must be more but that these were his meal ticket for the moment. He didn't want to use up all his assets. They left the room as they found it, aside from the tapes. Sherlock said Shaun didn't need the videos for blackmail because the manipulation was already  
there, and those were just trophies. John mean while was relieved as fuck to not see his name on a tape... hoping that his threat from Shaun had no media outlet.

That night, Sherlock checked around John's place for bugging devices. He didn't see any. So, they got take away and settled in, talking about all the new info of the day with John emailing the General of their progress,  
that they had a suspect number one. Sherlock rose from the couch and walked over to his coat and fiddled with the disk player. 

"We watching a film to tonight, Sherlock?"

"Yes John and I'm looking forward to seeing how it ends". 

Both men had been exhausted, and since they were out in public all day they hadn't time for much touching or kissing. The movie started with Shaun in the frame. 

"Captain John Watson is about to make his appearance... wants to fuck me six ways to Sunday.... been together a few months now and I think he wants to break up with me. Fucking me is fine but he's so fucking worried we'll get caught since I'm a new recruit and he is a Captain... well, he'll see what happens when you fuck me and leave me.... (knock at the door) but right now Im going to enjoy the fucking" and he winked at the camera as he set it up to have full view of his bed and floor areas. When he was satisfied with the angle he went to the door.

"Sherlock!? What the fuck is this???? You've been hiding this from me all fucking day? Oh God, my career is over. Fuck. Fuck!!! Turn it off right now, this isn't funny!" John was almost in near panic attack mode.

"John I didn't show you earlier because you wouldn't have been able to focus on the investigation." 

In the background the men could clearly hear John's voice "Fuck-Shaun your mouth! Thats it you dirty boy... get me nice and hard so I can pound into that tight arse of yours and cum all over your back, you slut....mmmmmm yes feels so fucking good". 

John gulped. He did remember that night but he didn't knowhe was being recorded. The sounds were getting him warm in his belly.

"John, I don't want to turn it off".

"Why not Sherlock that was ages ago and its another man!" 

"Thats... why... I ...like it John... the thought of you with another man, your cock balls deep inside him, making him moan makes me want to cum in my pants right... now..." He was now in John's face. John gulped. 

This was so wrong but oh so devilishly sexy. Sherlock sat next to John on the couch. He brought out his cock, already threatening as he watched John rimming the man on the screen...

"John-fuck you look so good on film... your body, mmmm so masculine and tight.... seeing your face in his ass is making my mouth water and my cock absolutely leaking." 

Sherlock's eyes were heavy lidded as he palmed himself watching the movie of John and the recruit, legs extending and retracting at the pulses of endorphins drove him on. John got on his knees in front of Sherlock, but still gave the man full view of the screen. Sherlock's pulse rate quickened as John felt up and down his trousered thighs, feeling the man's muscles tense and release at the images on the screen. 

Then on the film the younger man moaned and begged for John's mouth on him, "Please Captain, show me who'se boss- take me in your mouth...mmm yes your mouth is so warm and wet... oh god I don't know how long I can last Sir!" 

John looked up at Sherlock who gave him a nod... his mouth was slack open in ecstacy. John went down on him, right then, taking him all in his mouth. 

"Please Captain, show me who's boss.... you're the boss, aren't you.. Sir?" Shaun was preening on screen.

John's erection was threatening the zipper to burst. He quickly got up, unbuckling his belt. 

Standing over Sherlock with his cock in his hand, and slowly wringing it, said "Get naked and on my cock boy, now! Thats an order!"

Fuck! Sherlock never tired of his authorotative tone. It was all getting too much. All the sounds and tastes and atmosphere just was heavy with sweat and sex and desire. John sat on the couch facing the tv, and told Sherlock to reverse. He had Sherlock ease onto two fingers covered in lube, he knew he was already almost open from his cock leaking before him and onto John's leg. Sherlock watched the movie, the men finishing up their foreplay and getting ready to fuck. Now he was open and held onto John's kneecaps as John lowered him onto his cock. Both men moaned and hissed. Sherlock heard John start talking from behind him. 

"Shaun's tight ass was so sweet I thought I'd cry... until this gorgeous ass came my way. Thats it baby- nice and slow, up and down." John was directing his partner and going slowly lightheaded.

In the video the angle showed Shaun's face with John behind him, pumping with all he had. He wanted to know more. This was so intimate and hot Sherlock wanted more. 

"T,Tell me more John! How good a fuck was he.... keep fucking me, dont stop until your cum is leaking back down your cock, Captain! Fuuuuuck I think I may cry..." his voice had trailed to a whisper.

John had his hand tracing up and down the impaled man's long creamy white back. 

"He was a good fuck... took orders well, rode this cock like nothing please... so eager to please his Captain. His cock was so salty and sweet..." 

Sherlock almost couldnt take anymore. He started pumping his cock faster, his hold was stricter, he was about to cum. John was close too. Both men could feel each other trembling on the verge of climax. Sherlock wanted John to cum before he did, wanted to feel the sticky creaminess on John's cock as he came.

"John, if you're a good Captain, maybe one day you could watch me and another man... him fucking me and you just watching.... until you jam it in my mouth and feel me moan around your cock as I cum from the stranger pounding this ass, huh? Would you like that?" 

That picture was enough to get John cumming, so much so that he was making a mess of himself and the second Sherlock felt John's creaminess, he lost it. Some got on the tv, most on the rug and some on John. It was the most intense orgasm either had ever had. They sat in silence as they came down from their highs. When they were ready they separated and headed to the shower. They used up all their allocated water and didn't care. That night they didn't talk anymore about the case, just held eachother until morning.

Over breakfast, Sherlock was the first to bring up the situation.

"So, here is what I think. I think Shaun drugged those people, probably with something over the counter that would not flag at the register or stick out in his room. I also think he is blackmailing you and those guys with videos I imagine are similar or close to it. You being a Captain gives him the best advantage because of your rank. But he videod you against your knowledge, maybe my older brother Mycroft can help with that. The branding with the 'H' I believe is for 'Homosexual'... there was a part towards the end of the um... video...(Sherlock actually blushed)... you bit his shoulder while you were behind him... you said 'that's right, now you're mine Shaun'. These attacks are revenge, on you. Shaun is out with sexuality but you aren't. The girl was just to throw off the thought of it all being related. She was collateral which is a shame. His intentions were never sexual towards her or the others. This will be hard to prove without his confession."

"What about the videos and branding?!"

"We didn't see any of the branding equipment, and he can say that everyone knew they were being filmed especially if they were awake during filming. All he said she said... unless he has taken money from them and it can be traced directly to him..."

"Let's get the confession then. Seriously. Lets get him to follow us out to that cottage I told you about and set the trap." John was hoping Sherlock would be impressed.

"Well, if he knows Im there he'll be less likely to go.... tell him that you'd like to meet him to apologize for the other night." Sherlock knew what that sounded like. John got out his phone and dialed up Shaun.

"Hey Shaun, yes, its John Watson.... um... I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other night at the bar. And I wanted to make up for it... yes, its been awhile...yes I know you were hurt and I want to apologize properly... Captain Watson misses his little soldier...." 

Sherlock knew he was only trying to sweeten the deal but he still got a little excited thinking about Shaun getting hard over John. But John was his, no matter what.

"Ok love, meet you at our hideaway around 8:30... I'll make your favorite. Alright then, see you later". John felt ill at the end of that conversation. But he knew he had to do it. They informed the police about their plan and gave them all their evidence, except for John's tape. That was well hidden... for a rainy day.


	6. Climactic End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John head to the cottage to try to get Shaun to confess. Sherlock hides in a closet. John gets sucked back into the past-literally... then Shaun gets the confession tucked out of him- literally.   
> John and Sherlock are met with a gun... how will it all end?

Sherlock and John made it to the cottage around 7 that night. They wanted time to set up everything perfectly so that a camera could be in place for when he confessed or if his intention became murderous. Sherlock found a closet to hide in. The special meal was ready. 

At 8:35 Shaun knocked lightly on the door. John let him in and they shared an awkward hug and Shaun put down his bag.

"John I was surprised when you called. Its been months since you ended it... and every time we see each other its a nasty scene..." 

"Yes, ok Shaun let's not dwell on the past ok? These recruit attacks just had me worried... and I was thinking back to when you were a recruit and how I would have hated if something happened to you, ya know?" 

John finally looked up at Shaun. Shaun closed the space between them and kissed him. Sherlock caught his breath. John never said why he ended it. Maybe there was still something there? Whatever it was he could handle for the case. It was all for the case, John just had to make if believable. The kiss was very chaste. Just lips to lips. John had opened the door to the crimes topic and now Shaun seemed more relaxed after the kiss. They ate dinner. Sherlock wanted to vomit from the asinine way Shaun tried to seem so fucking smart and was clearly trying to get on with John. 

"Aren't the recruits under you worried that the attacks will continue? Its bloody awful. We're trying to investigate but seems no one will talk and nothing out of the ordinary has been found..." 

A few moments passed before Shaun spoke.

"I think that everything will be fine. Maybe the guy had his fun, or revenge or whatever and he's moved on?"

"Yea, I guess that could be it." 

John got up to clear the table and Shaun rose to put his arms around the older man's waist. 

"Just leave those for now, Sir... I was promised a proper apology wasn't I?" 

John looked down at the man. Feelings rushed back. He didn't end it with him for any reason other than he was higher ranking than the recruit and it was against policy. He all but forgot about Sherlock in the closet. Shaun moved his hands up and under John's jumper, feeling that familiar toned chest and abs and warm flesh he had been willing to hurt people if he couldn't have it. He pushed his face into John's crotch, nuzzling his cock thru the fabric, making John start to notice more blood flow to the area than he planned. How far would this go? Sherlock on the closet very gently palmed his cock over his jeans as he watched. He almost felt sorry for the young man, not being able to have the person he wants most. John tentatively ran his hands thru Shaun's Auburn hair and closed his eyes. Sherlock did too, until he heard the sound of a zipper. His eyes peered thru the slats.

"You really don't have to do this Shaun..." But oh he couldn't exactly say he minded. 

But on the evidence he wanted it known he did not ask or cajole the man in any way. Shaun took John from his zippered prison and lovingly put him into his mouth. Then he licked the length allllll the way from balls to tip in such an agonizing pace John struggled to let him do his thing. Sherlock could almost taste John on his lips. Instinctively John sat on the couch, pulled off the soldier's pants, while pulling his down to around his ankles. Now their cocks were touching, grinding. Sherlock could hear the exchange of moans and pants between the two men. He knew how John sounded and couldn't help but fist his cock every time he heard his sounds, imagining it was him on John's lap.

"Captain Watson wants to make you feel good... I know you like when I take you like this.. almost as much as when I claimed your arse as mine... now, be a good soldier and tell Sir what you know about these crimes... I know some videos were found in your room of some of the men... and talk of blackmail... that can't be my sweet boy can it? Tell me the truth and I will fuck you right thru this couch... I know you want it... Fuck!... Shaun! Your balls are getting tight, tell me or I make you cum right now and not later!!"

"Mmmm god this feel so so so good oh my god! I forgot how your touch could get me so fucking hard and that commanding voice has us covered in my leaky cock... god I want you in my ass Captain, to claim me again... I was so lost ... I'll tell you everything just fuck me Sir, please I'm begging!" 

Both of their cocks were so slick now with both of them leaking at the friction of the other man's cock against his own. Sherlock knew what was going to happen and he understood it was for a case or hoped so... he was already about to cum from watching John take the commanding role over Shaun. John had the younger man prepped, and had the condom on and lube ready....

"Start talking pretty boy or this cock is all mine tonight and I won't share", John said in a low tone as he greedily rubbed his cock.

"Ok!Fuck !Ok, I met those recruits and made videos" 

John slammed into him, to the hilt. He wanted to hide how wrong but good this felt. 

"Sex tape, boring. Already knew that" 

He took out his cock, just leaving in the head... this drove both Shaun and Sherlock desperate. 

"Wait! And I told them I would use them for leverage of they didn't give me a certain amount of money every month... I have off shore accounts set up!!! (he was practically sobbing) now please, get that cock inside me Captain!" 

John tried to restrain himself from fucking this guy so hard he couldn't walk straight tomorrow but he wasn't worth all that. John's pace picked up. Sherlock was on his way to climaxing any minute. 

"Bu, but why the branding Shaun? Why?" 

" Because John, you bit me right here (and he showed him a tattoo of John's perfect dental impressions) and said you claimed me and I was yours... then you cut off all contact.... please don, don't stop, that's so fucking good oh Christ!" 

John reached around to his Shaun's cock, pumping to get him to his climax so this could all be over. He felt bad for him, so he wasn't going to leave him hanging like that. Plus, he was pretty sure he had heard what sounded like muffled moans from Sherlock . As Shaun came, clenching around John's cock, all he could think about was Sherlock in the closest, jerking off to him and his ex. 

John started to come and as he stiffened and moaned he called out 'Sherlock, oh oh oh Sherlock my beautiful Sherlock...". 

Sherlock heard this and exploded... on the walls of the closet, his coat and his hand. He didn't care. It was over. Shaun stood up, trying to catch his breath. He walked toward the bag he brought and bent down to rummage through. Shaun turned to John then heard the cocking of a gun. He froze in the closet. He wasn't armed. John froze. 

"What the fuck Shaun? Really? Its come to this?" 

"I wanted protection in case this was a trap... but when you called out that fucker's name while you were in MY ass... when I thought... I thought I had made you cum like before.... that we were together again... you lied!!! " 

John covered his dick at least before putting his hands where Shaun could see them. He was trying to come up with a plan to get out of this mess alive. Thank god the MPs had been called out and arrested Shaun , who confessed again without the need of the video footage but instead told the officers himself... he may slightly have been influenced by Sherlock and his stone faced promise he would throw him off the nearest cliff and make it look like an accident if he made it necessary use the video sex tape/confession. Again Sherlock kept it for himself, along with the other which they agreed to only watch for special occasions. They stayed another few days relaxing and finishing up the case. The military was prepared to waive his indiscretions, but John, ever honest, said that he had committed wrong doings... more than once... and deserved to be retired-out. He did allow Mycroft to let him leave with his honorable discharge. 

Sherlock offered him a position of sorts as his 'blogger' and assistant for his investigations ...and, well, he had 'other' positions opening as soon as they got back to 221B Baker St.


End file.
